


Restraint

by prairiecrow



Series: Lethe's Curse [5]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hermaphrodites, Intersexuality, Late at Night, M/M, Memory Alteration, Nocturnal Erection, Predator/Prey, Sexual Fantasy, Sleep, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even while sleeping Bob can't help being provocative, but Megabyte is capable of resisting his own desires - no matter how tempting the display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Takes place on the world of Lethe, where Bob and Megabyte awoke stripped of their memories, formed an alliance of convenience — and found themselves, one day, profoundly physically changed.  
> 2) This story is set after "Kiss", following the escape of the First Army from Forhault's Holm, and before Megabyte leads them into Cestiala, the capital city of Omalan.  
> 3) In the Lethe!verse a clear distinction is made between bedmates (sex without deep attachment), lovers (sex + emotional devotion), the engaged (mandos), and the married (ligos), so when any of those terms are employed in this series they're used with those specific cultural meanings in mind.  
> 4) A picture of Megabyte and Bob at this point in the chronology: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v189/crowdog66/lethebobmegabyte-1.jpg

It was nearly two and a half hours past midnight when the peaceful silence of Megabyte's room at the Ridgeback Inn in Dovan's Down was suddenly broken by a soft snore, emanating from the dishevelled bed several feet away from the chair he presently occupied. The virus scowled, glancing up irritably from the book he was committing to memory as he'd committed so many before it — and found his attention momentarily arrested by the sight of the man sprawled across the mattress, presenting his naked back to the warm light of the esoric lamp that illuminated the parchment pages of _Firewyrms: Their Care and Husbandry_. Bob had shrugged off most of the bedclothes while he slept, as usual; they'd ended up draped low across his hips, revealing his flawless azure skin to most attractive advantage in a way that sought to distract his viral overlord from the relentless pursuit of valuable knowledge.

Not that Bob would ever call Megabyte "Immortal Lord", as the rest of the First Army did — or even "Sir", the minimum courtesy that anybody with an iota of sense felt moved to offer the tall draconic virus. Which would only make the moment when Megabyte finally wrung an honorific from those impudent lips — "Master", most likely, although "my Lord" would certainly suffice — all the sweeter when it was won. It would be compelled between one swift gliding thrust and the next, perhaps, or at the anguished point of ecstasy promised and denied, when Bob was firmly pinned beneath him and unable to escape the exquisite torture being inflicted as just repayment for all his past insolence…

As Megabyte gazed with a slight gloating smile, contemplating the best way to corrupt and conquer this particular target, Bob stirred in his sleep and stretched with a heavy sigh that barely interrupted his snoring, ending up with the blankets almost at the tops of his slim muscular thighs. Also typically, he hadn't bothered to wear any clothes while he slept, or to make any effort to conceal himself when he'd undressed to slip between the sheets a few hours earlier. Megabyte understood what what being offered, of course: it didn't take a genius-level intellect to decipher the signals, of which crawling into Megabyte's bed naked every night was only the most blatant. No, the sprite conveyed his interest in a thousand small ways — standing closer than mere professionalism would warrant, holding a shared gaze far too long, infusing his smile and his laughter with a note of unrefined but potent sensuality — and Megabyte, if he were inclined to confess such things, would have to admit that he found it all highly intriguing. As a rule, sexuality and seduction held little interest for him beyond their undeniable utility as tools of manipulation and domination, but when it came to Bob…

Well, when it came to Bob the academic had a way of turning into the deeply personal. And as he gazed at the graceful line of that blue back, at the curve of a youthful spine leading down to rounded buttocks now enticing framed by the carelessly draped sheet, Megabyte found himself wanting to set aside the book and rise from his chair and cross to the bed, to indent it with his weight and wake the sleeping Guardian with a bite on that smooth azure shoulder… to banish his own armour and strip away the final flimsy barrier of fabric that lay between them… to press Bob to the mattress and make him gasp, and whimper, and struggle to choke back moans of pleasure, and fail… to place marks of unequivocal ownership on both his willing body and his rebellious spirit. 

After almost two months of observing Enthralled couples in various sexual acts he was confident that he understood the mechanics involved — and more importantly, that he had determined which techniques Bob would most appreciate. But he restrained himself. The time was not yet right. When he finally claimed the boy he wanted to have both the security and the leisure to take his time with it, and then to let the days and nights that followed spin themselves out with only each other to concentrate upon — and their present situation, on the move through potentially hostile territory with an entire army to manage and direct, didn't lend itself to uninterrupted hours of mutual exploration. No, Bob would have to content himself with whatever random male or female company he could find to satisfy his lively sexual urges until they reached Cestiala, but once Megabyte had set up a secure base of operations there…

He smiled more broadly at the sprite who dared to sleep in his presence, an expression not kindly in the least. When he finally had a proper lair he'd be in a position to take a lover: and Bob, unpolished and rude though he might be, possessed the strength of will necessary not only to endure, but to flourish in Megabyte's shadow. Certainly he could have had any of the Enthralled for his own any time he wished — after all, they belonged to him already — and there were many who longed to serve him in this respect as they did in all others, but the prospect of an intimate companion who would never oppose him left Megabyte distinctly cold. No, he required someone who would take pleasure in conflict, who was eloquent enough to keep up with him in debates and spirited enough to put up a good fight — someone who would both adore him _and_  relentlessly challenge him. How convenient, that the man who had been at his side since they'd both come to Lethe should prove so admirably suited to fulfilling that combined function…

… and so damnably beautiful besides. As he watched Bob stirred again and twitched his slender shoulders more restlessly before shifting decisively onto his back with his left leg out straight and his right, furthest from Megabyte, slightly bent with the knee elevated. He settled again at once, his left forearm draped across his upper stomach, his right arm flung over his head, his cheek pillowed against his right bicep and a slight enigmatic smile on his face — and the bedclothes now down to mid-thigh, revealing a thatch of silver hair at his groin that enclosed the root of a long and singularly lovely erection. Megabyte had seen enough of them to make a considered judgement on that subject, and the sight of this one, so shamelessly displayed in the presence of a deadly predator, strengthened the mounting urge to abandon the night's research and devote himself to giving Bob what the unwitting child so clearly desired. 

He closed the book and set it aside. He rose from his chair and crossed the carpet on nearly silent feet, to look down from on high upon the young man who would be his sexual prey — soon. Not yet. Instead he spoke softly to that sleeping face, cast into shadow by his own body: "You like to play dangerous games, don't you, Guardian?"

Bob's eyelids fluttered but he didn't appear to awaken, although at the resonant murmur of Megabyte's voice his cock lifted slightly, a drop of slick moisture gleaming at its tip. The sight and scent of the sprite's arousal in response to his presence awakened something deep in Megabyte's core, a ripple of carnal heat alien to his coldly calculating nature, but not unwelcome: it settled in his concealed sexual organs, paired male and female, and burned with a warmth that threatened to burst into devouring flame if he were to permit it a second's freedom. Instead he reached down, took hold of the edge of the bedclothes between Bob's opened thighs, and drew them up to Bob's neck, making sure that he was warmly covered: even with the room's esoric temperature regulators in operation a trace of a chilly draft still wafted down from the curtained window above the bed. He permitted his gaze to linger on that sharp-featured profile for a long moment and laid his left hand briefly to the sprite's chest with surpassing stealth to feel the passionate heart that beat within it, before turning away to go back to his work.

A drowsy mumble stopped him in his tracks: "M'gabyte…?"

He glanced back sharply, but Bob still seemed deeply asleep: his face, however, had turned in Megabyte's direction, his left arm extended from beneath the blankets as if reaching for the virus. Contemplating his future mate, Megabyte felt a low purr rising in his own breast, a sound both tender and dangerously possessive. He had researched the sexual functioning of flesh-and-blood humanoids in considerable detail given the constraints of time and opportunity, but all that he'd seen had not aroused him to any appreciable degree — not the way this did, a questioning frown of sleeping silver eyebrows and a longing hand outstretched. Bob would be his first bedmate: he had never wanted any other. And whatever Megabyte desired — armies, kingdoms, a defiant Guardian resistant to his etheric powers of persuasion — was destined to be his. It was only a matter of time.

He took his seat again and picked up the abandoned book, opening it to the exact page he'd last been reading and taking up the flow of words again. Patience was a virtue he had always embraced, and for now he was content to study, and to keep watch over the most valuable treasure he possessed. Unlike Bob, he was capable of taking the longer view and reaping the rewards of careful planning — and of self-discipline that arose from a superiority that mere flesh and blood, no matter how handsome, could never hope to emulate.

THE END


End file.
